


Fuga en tren

by Willow_Tardiviel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eskel is a Good Bro, Geralt y Jaskier tienen una neurona entre los dos, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Mpreg, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Priscilla is a good bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tardiviel/pseuds/Willow_Tardiviel
Summary: Si alguien le preguntara a Priscilla su anécdota favorita de su mejor amigo, ella sin duda te contaría la siguiente.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 19





	Fuga en tren

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, esta historia tambien la he públicado en Facebook, por lo que no, esto no es un plagio.  
> Historia basada en algo que ví en facebook (aunque le cambié algunos muchos detalles 😬)

Si le preguntaran a Priscilla su anécdota favorita, de su mejor amigo, ella respondería lo siguiente:

Hubo esta ocasión en la que Jaskier, después de haber estudiado 2 semestres en la escuela de derecho, decidió que ya era suficiente de estudiar algo que no quería, solo para complacer a sus padres, pues fueron ellos quienes escogieron su carrera por él, entonces decidió que sería buena idea aplicar para artes (su verdadera pasión), en la universidad de Oxenfurt, qué, además, venía con el plus de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su familia como para que no le alcanzase la ira de su padre cuando se enterara del cambio que haría.

El día en que Jaskier tendría que audicionar y aplicar su exámen de admisión se acercaba, y para esto tenían un plan, o algo así, en el que Jaskier diría que estaba con ella bajo la excusa de estudiar para algunos examenes finales realmente dificiles; los padres de Jaskier creyeron facilmente en la excusa, olvidando que Priscilla estaba en su año sábatico.

Fueron a la estación de trenes, y antes de tomar el suyo, el ojiazul prometió avisarle el momento en el que llegará a Oxenfurt. 

El trayecto duraba 7 horas en tren, hubiera sido más rápido ir en avión, pero era por mucho, más economico un pasaje de tren, y por ende ese gasto levantaría menos sospechas, que el de un voleto de avión.

Priscilla estaba pendiente de su celular, para saber el momento exacto en el que su amigo arribará en Oxenfurt, las primeras dos horas del viaje estuvieron mandándose mensajes, sin embargo ella perdió la noción del tiempo con alguna actividad que ahora no recuerda, y ya no le contestó el chat a Jask. 

Ahora ya habían pasado 10 horas desde que su amigo se fue y este aún no le avisaba que ya había llegado. Al principio se lo tomó con calma, creyendo que el chico se había olvidado de su promesa de avisar, sin embargo comenzó a inquietarse cuando pasaban las horas, y del castaño ni sus luces, tampoco contestaba a sus mensajes o llamadas.

Se dijo mentalmente, que, si para cuando se cumplieran las 24 horas de su partida, aún no tenía noticias, le avisaría a los padres de Jaskier, aunque estos se molestaran con ellos, pues más le importaba el bienestar y la seguridad de su amigo, que cualquier otra cosa (y créanle, esos señores eran tan estrictos y severos que le aterrorizaban a ella).

Habían pasado de hecho 28 horas, y la rubia aún no tenía noticias de su amigo, por lo que hizo de tripas, corazón, y se dispuso a la terrible tarea de avisar a los padres de Jaskier, de su desaparición.

La señora Pankratz, después de recuperarse de la noticia de la desaparición de su hijo, empezó a armar brigadas de búsqueda; el señor Pankratz por su parte, se había molestado a niveles extraordinarios, y había prometido un castigo tan grande a su hijo, que aún los hijos, de sus hijos, estarían castigados por haberse escapado así. No obstante, dos días después se unió a los intentos de su esposa de encontrar a su hijo, y hasta la idea del castigo se le había olvidado.

Priscilla estaba que se la comía el remordimiento y la culpa, _¿y si habían secuestrado a su amigo?, ¿y si había sido asesinado y su cuerpo tirado en algún terreno valdio?, ¿y si lo habían asaltado?, ¿y si...?, ¿y si...?, ¿y si...?_ , su cabeza estaba llena de escenarios desfavorables, hasta que, habiendo pasado dos meses de su desaparición, Jaskier apareció muy ufano en la puerta de la casa de Priscilla, con un hombre de aspecto rudo a su lado, y un anillo en su mano izquierda. ¡Nooo!, ahora sí, ella lo mataba. El desgraciado se había casado y ¡ni siquiera se dignó a decirle!

Resulta, que después de que Priscilla dejará de contestarle los mensajes a Jaskier, el tren había hecho una escala, y ahí se subieron dos hombres muy apuestos y se sentaron justo enfrente de su amigo, este, siendo el alma sociable que era, entabló conversación con ellos, cuando llegaron a destino, Geralt, sí, así se llamaba uno de los sujetos, se ofreció a acompañarlo a su audición. ¡El par de idiotas se habían enamorado!, y decidieron que era buena idea casarse de inmediato, así que al salir Jaskier de su audición y luego aplicar su exámen de admisión, fueron a Novigrad ¡y se casaron!

Eskel, dulce, tierno y santo Eskel, al ver que no podía disuadir ni a su hermano ni a Jaskier de su decisión, aplicó el dicho "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" y fungió como testigo en la boda.

El celular de Jaskier había muerto en algún punto entre Lettenhove y Oxenfurt, su cargador olvidado en su habitación, y cuando al fin logró conseguir un cargafor universal, su celular se mojó y se averió.

Estuvieron un mes de luna de miel, viajando por el continente (en tren), y el otro mes arreglando un lugar para vivir en Oxenfurt, por qué sí, Jaskier había sido aceptado en la universidad de artes de Oxenfurt.

A los padres de Jaskier casi les da una apoplejía, al ver que su hijo menor y doncel (ni más ni menos), había: 1)dimitido de la escuela de derecho, 2) aplicado para la horrible y escandalosa, según ellos, carrera de artes, 3) casado con un completo desconocido, al cual conoció en un tren.

Ahora Jaskier, tiene 13 años casado con Geralt, una carrera exitosa como músico y cantante, dos hermosos hijos y (aparentemente) uno más en camino.  
  
  
  
(Fin)


End file.
